


Добрая память

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Chimera Ant Arc, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Если Гону снова будет грозить опасность – Киллуа без раздумий пожертвует кем угодно. Может быть, даже собой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> Унылая пропущенная сцена таймлайна бегства из НЖЛ

Грузовик трясется по дороге прочь из НЖЛ. Киллуа захватывает зубами губы, уже припухшие от прошлых укусов, поправляет на Гоне одеяло.  
Впервые за всю свою жизнь Киллуа Зольдик ощущает себя настоящим ничтожеством. Он-то думал, что безмерно силен, что обучен всему, чтобы побеждать. А на самом деле — он просто мальчишка в начале пути, только начавший становится чем-то. Умри он — и что останется? Семья погрустит, мать поплачет — и больше ничего. Он ничего не совершил стоящего — ни одного подвига, ни одного открытия не сделал как хантер, даже никого известного не убил.

Да, они прошли с Гоном и Биске Остров Жадности — вот, пожалуй, и все. Но считать это достойным поступком стал бы лишь идиот.  
Как ни крути — Киллуа действительно не представляет из себя того, что хотелось бы.

Но, глядя на лицо живого Гона, он пытается утешаться тем, что еще способен кризисно мыслить. И рад — его поступок спас Гону жизнь. Раньше мог, сейчас в голове мешанина.  
Мысли утратили привычную ясность. В памяти всплывают кусками: бой с муравьями-химерами, крик Кайто, почти неощутимый ядовитый удар под лопатку, не причинивший вреда. Безумный бег по лесу с Гоном на плечах, когда Киллуа сливался с тенями, надолго лишал себя воздуха, чтобы хриплым дыханием не выдать присутствия, замирал у стволов. Крик Кайто путается с мыслями о том, что Гон восприимчив к яду, это Киллуа повезло с иммунитетом.

Но Киллуа все же отравлен. Бессилие разъедает сильнее яда, горечь за слабость противней ранения. Невообразимо тяжело принять себя посредственностью, слабаком. Бежать, поддаваясь проклятию. Но сейчас у него есть оправдание. Гон — жив.

Стоит лишь лечь к нему под одеяло, прильнуть боком, положить голову на грудь поверх сердца, и его размеренное биение успокаивает.

Киллуа уже больше не тот, что был до встречи с Гоном. Он раскаивается, он переживает смерть Кайто, а раньше счел бы его жертву за должное. Он плачет, неловко вытирая слезы о майку Гона, дышит его теплом.

И страшное понимание цены жизни совсем вытесняет вину. Все однажды умрут. Для таких, как они с Гоном — жизнь борьба, выживание, рулетка. Умереть самому — не так страшно. А вот снова быть одному и не слышать смеха, ни видеть улыбки, не касаться… — хуже всего. Хуже гибели.

— Добрая память вам, Кайто-сан, — шепчет Киллуа и прижимает саднящие губы к скуле Гона, больше он их не станет кусать. Дорожная тряска баюкает, но Киллуа не смыкает глаз, словно сторожит чужое дыхание.

Он не перестает страдать, пока позже, в гостинице, очнувшийся Гон не засияет ему, словно солнце.

Киллуа не сможет долго смотреть на исходящий от него свет. Отвернется. Но память добавит в копилку пережитого вместе еще кусочек тепла. Пока дает себе обещание, что будет жив — не станет думать о кошмарах и ужасах, пережитых недавно в НЖЛ.

Он последует бесхитростной мудрости, что есть в Гоне — будет делать вид, что верит, будто Кайто-сан жив. Сделает вид, что им вместе отомстить за него — раз плюнуть.

Но, если Гону снова будет грозить опасность — Киллуа без раздумий пожертвует кем угодно. Может быть, даже собой.

И тогда от него останется хотя бы добрая память.

Для Киллуа это очень важно. В конце концов, он сражается не только ради Гона.


End file.
